bubblewitch3fandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure Cave
Treasure Cave is one of the events in Bubble Witch 3 Saga. Difference to the Jackalope Tower event in Bubble Witch 2 Saga, this event is available on both the mobile and web versions. Description *Follow Leila in to the Treasure Cave! Play now to win amazing prizes! *There are 10 levels, which contain 3 stages of rewards: Bronze, Silver and Gold caves. *Leila is character of this event. *Not like the Jackalope Tower event in Bubble Witch 2 Saga, in which its level situation is connecting with all devices you have, you can play this event until the released time is end and get the rewards. Released Events *1st episode was released on April 28th, 2017, ended in 2 days. *2nd episode was released on May 6th, 2017, ended in 2 days. *3rd episode was released on May 20th, 2017, ended in 2 days. *4th episode was released on May 31st, 2017 ended in 1 day. *5th episode was released on June 9th, 2017, ended in 2 days. *6th episode was released on June 15th, 2017, ended in 1 day. *7th episode was released on June 18th, 2017, ended in 2 days. *8th episode was released on June 23rd, 2017, ended in 3 days. *9th episode was released on June 27th, 2017, ended in 1 day. *10th episode was released on June 30th, 2017, ended in 3 days. *11th episode was released on July 3rd, 2017, ended in 1 day. *12th episode was released on July 8th, 2017, ended in 2 days. *13th episode was released on July 15th, 2017, ended in 2 days. *14th episode was released on July 27th, 2017, ended in 2 days. *15th episode was released on July 29th, 2017, ended in 2 days. *16th episode was released on August 9th, 2017, ended in 2 days. *17th episode was released on August 12th, 2017, ended in 2 days. *18th episode was released on August 22th, 2017, ended in 3 days. *19th episode was released on September 6th, 2017, ended in 2 days. *20th episode was released on September 18th, 2017, ended in 2 days. *21st episode was released on September 26th, 2017, ended in 1 day. *22nd episode was released on December 15th, 2017, ended in 2 day. *23rd episode was released on January 10th, 2018, ended in 2 day. Magic Flames *'Magic Flames' are a fundamental element in Bubble Witch 3 Saga, especially in Treasure Cave event. Like Lives element, they appear on the top-left corner of the game screen in a blue flame. The maximum number of flames you can have at one time is 5. One flame is refilled every 30 minutes. Gallery Introduction= BWS3 Treasure Cave Icon 2 days.png BWS3 Treasure Cave Introduction.png|Introduction BWS3 Treasure Cave Finished.png|Finished |-| Magic Flames= BWS3 TC Magic Flame Full icon.png|Magic Flame icon on the top-left corner of the game screen BWS3 TC Magic Flame Full.PNG|Full with 5 Magic Flames BWS3 TC Magic Flame Out.PNG|Out of Flames BWS3 TC Magic Flame Quit.PNG|Lose a Magic Flame when quit a level BWS3 TC Magic Flame Blue Star.PNG|Stars with blue color of Magic Flames |-| Level= Episode 1 Released on April 28th, 2017